A new hero with anew threat
by logogirl
Summary: Fruitbasket crossover Non massacare sasuke has a new friend that nobody but his closest friends and sensei,kakashi, seems to like. SasukeOC and more couples Sakura. bashing
1. Chapter 1

Rookie Nine was in great thought at the moment

Rookie Nine was in great thought at the moment. What was wrong? Why is he acting that way? Naruto, Sakura and the rest of Rookie Nine were trying to figure out. They were staring intently at Sasuke face that had been in the same way for 2 months. Sasuke was sitting there with a wide smile on his face and glazed over eyes that made his already dark eyes glisten. Everyone in Konoha on the east side of Konoha was trying to figure out the same question. No one could figure it out. They had tried following him for weeks but they always lost him. The only one who knew what was with Sasuke was Kakashi and him swore he'd never tell.

Sasuke Uchiha, 14 years old, recently became a Jounin, was thinking of someone he'd met and finally got a date with (A/N Sasuke wanting to go out with someone is the world coming to an end). He'd never left Konoha and although everyone in Konoha is grateful for that. They wonder why he never left.

Training was over for team seven done with training. Sakura and Naruto were exhausted. Sasuke on the other hand had hardly broken a sweat. Sakura was just about to ask Sasuke out again but Sasuke had already disappeared. So, Sakura decided she ask if the guys would like to go swimming at the beach. At around 5:00pm Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, and all the sensei (A/NGarra team came for a visit I guess I for got to mention that.XD)were all headed toward the beach talking.

"I bet if Sasuke say how sexy I look in my new bikini he would faint on the spot" said Sakura in her pink two piece too skimpy hardly cover her bikini with rhinestones.

"Yeah right, forehead girl Sasuke would love me best." Said Ino.

"NNNaruto?" asked Hinata.

"Yes Hinata?" responded Naruto.

"HHow ddo you tthink I llook in my new bikini" asked Hinata posing in her new white one piece bikini.

"You look pretty." Naruto said in a polite way that made Hinata blush.

"Dude, I'm serious there is this girl she is freaking beautiful and really want to ask her out and not only that Sasuke friends with her." said Naruto to Shikamaru and Neji.

At the mention of a girl Naruto to wanted to go out with and Sasuke knowing her Hinata and other started listeng to their coverstion began to listen.

"She has Brown hair and matching eyes. And tan skin and AHHHH I can't stop thinking about her she even has a beautiful name." Naruto said dreamily.

"How Troublesome we know Naruto her name is Tohru and isn't that a boys name besides I don't care. I like the blond haired with green eyes and kick ass attuide chick named Arisa" said Shika.

"You like the ruthless girl I was paying attention to Rin. Thou she seems so sad with those black lonely eyes" said Neji.

Everyone was shocked to here those three interested in girls it was either training or ramen with those guys. Tenten, Temari, and Hinata was most definitely listening and there jealously soared by a thousand hearing their crushes had eye for some other bitches. They were about to ask who the girls were but they gang started hearing laughter. When they got to the sound everybody's jaw dropped by what they saw.


	2. Chapter 2

There Sasuke was standing under a waterfall with a black haired girl kissing her very passionately yet lovingly. The shock so great that Sasuke was actually kissing a girl that lee and chouji fail out.

'Who does tha bitch thinks she is kissing MY Sasuke-kun' thought Sakura and Ino menceingly.

Kakashi gained his composure first. It wasn't the fact that was with said girl but the fact that he was kissing well ...more like making out with her but who would notice. Kakash turned his head turns toward the coughslutscough and noticed the seething.

"Sasuke, Whaat is your mother going to think when she finds ou kissing a girl?" asked Kakashi.(A/N Oh,did I mention that there is no massacare.oops!!) At the sound of Kakashi's voice Sasuke broke away from the still unnamed girl breathlessly. Blushing lighly then darkly when he say that all of rookie nine were watching.

He repiled nervously, "Well,um.. you can tell here that I'm no longer a little kid haha."

"Well that is true. But what am I going to tell Nama's father, Hatori, when he finds out." asked Kakashi.

At the words of Hatori finding out Sasuke paled out. Then shook his head and laughed nervously scratching the back of his head.

"Umm, hey guys" ignoring Kakashi's question" Whats up"

"Well teme, we were talking heading toward when we saw you kissing Nama as it wouls seem" Naruto said smirking at Sasuke blushed.

"Shut up Dobe. Your just upset cause you can't kiss Tohru or any girl for that matter." Sasuke repiled coolly smirking at Naruto's blushed.

"Who is that" Sakura said cruely

"This beautiful young women here is Nama Unnanaka" everyones jaws dropped at the statement he had just used

"and we're going out" gesuring towards Nama.

Nama was tall enough to reach Sasukes nose. She had long Silky black hair and pale skin that matched amazingly with the moon. She was about a size 4 twice the size of the other girls but way more sexy then they could ever be. She wore a one piece black bikini with two hoops on the sides and a slender body sleek with water. The thing about her was her eyes. Blue crystal like eyes like ice in the moon light opposite of Naruto ocean eyes yet so similair.

Her blue crystal eyes stared at them and with simple breath she said "Hi" in a silky & sexy yet cold voice.

"Sasuke-kun this must be some sort of joke" Sakura said in a sickingly sweet voice "I'm your girfriend. Your mother even said we look good together. You can let that thing go and come get a kiss from me"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He knew his mother and Sakura were like mother and daughter but that didn't stop him from hating Sakura. She never left him alone and always getting to close to him at sad and patheic attempts at kissing him. He also knew she was on the top of the marriage scroll for potential brides for him. Sasuke was about to defend Nama-chan when...

"And if Sasuke were to kiss your fake lips what do you expect him to feel?" asked Nama smirking like the sexy goddess of the universe.

Sakura glared at her "What did you say you skank?" said Sakura

"You heard me you bitch or are you just death." Nama said with amusement in her eyes and a dangerous smirk on her lips.

Sakura growled and was about to punched her but Sasuke intervined.

"Nama be nice just cause she isn't as beautiful as you doesn't mean you insult her thats my privilage. Sakura you mess with her I will personaly kill you got that." he said with a threat so scary all she could was gulp and nod.

Well it is a great pleasure to me such a youthful young women that can awaken Sasukes harmones. How do you do Nama-chan." Lee said energetically. Hugging Nama tigthly earning a life threating glare from Sasuke who tore them apart. (A/N I bet you thought I forgotten all about him didn't you?)

"I'm great!" said Nama with a smile so sweet that Lee gulped and blushed thinking how far more beautiful was compared to Sakura.(A/N Ha Sakura your losing one of your few fans haha cause I know I'm not one of them.)

"Well, it would appear that Sasuke has found himself a lover." said an unknown voice.

Yes, I left you at a cliffy. Who is that voice. Who is Nama. How did Sasuke and Nama come to be. And why is Naruto stutterung on the next chapter.

All this is to be revealed soon.

Review PLease.


	3. Chapter 3

There was Sasuke's older brother, Itachi, (A/N who didin't kill his clan) looking intently at Nama who stood a whole six feet it every bit of elegance she did not know she gave off.

"Tell me Nama what is young woman like yourself doing with a boy like Sasuke" asked Itachi with every confident nerve him scearming that he would so take the young woman. Although the response he got took him by surprise.

"Actually I'm just a girl with a boy and that it is considered rape to go and do 'it' with an underaged teenager especially an unwillingly one." said Nama with a drop dead smirk cocking her head to side for innocence which only cause a roar of Itachi's Harmones go crazy. In a swish he had his arms around her waste about to kiss her before WHAM!!

A serously pissed Sasuke punched him in the back of head leaving him flat on the ground. Kakashi just shook his head knowing were this was headed.

"WHAT THE HELL, SASUKE" sreamed the normally calm Itachi.\

"WHAT THE HELL THAT WHAT I SHOULD BE SAYING YOU PERVERT INSTEAD OF STEALING MY GIRL GO GET YOUR OWN." screamed to close to killing dear brother, Sasuke.

"YOUR JUST UPSET SHE LIKES ME BETTER THAN YOU" said Itachi.

"YOU DUMBASS SHE JUST REJECTED YOU GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD GRRR." said Sasuke ready to attack Itachi and viceversa. But before either could do anything they were both in cased in ice.

"Nghgh what the hell." said Itachi.

"Nama!!" said Sasuke in his whiney voice.

"Don't start Sasuke you have put this upon yourself. I glad you very...possessive of me but you can't stop me from making new friends no matter how preverted they may seem at first." said in a matter-of fact voice.

"Why not" said Sasuke whiny "I could be your friend" smirking proudly that appeared on her face. He loved teasing her it was so much fun a hobbie he could do nearly whenever he wanted that and she looked absolutey cute.

Once Nama came back to earth she hit Sasuke on the head leaving a bump screaming "Hentai"

"oh right that reminds me your name is Naruto right" Nama asked naruto which Naruto nodded to.

"Oh, that great" Nama said staring intently at him with curiousity "you see I'm Tohru friend and she on a mission which she be of on Friday and she wanted ask if you would like to go out with her Saturday." a the mention Naruto listened intently and jumped with joy at the fact that she wanted to go out with her.

"Believe it when can I pick her up." Naruto unabled to control his joy but another jealously was jumping to new heights.

Nama smiled at his joy and decided she liked him "You can pick her up at 8pm."

She melted the Uchiha brothers while Naruto fainted from excitement.

"Come on Sasuke. You said you would take me out for dinner, remember." said Nama while Sasuke nodded.

"It was nice seeing you all later kashi" Nama said while everyone relize how late it truly was.

"Yeah, see you later guys, ladies" said Sasuke out of natural politeness.

When they left everyone turned to Kakashi for answers.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone was at Kakashi's house listening to the tale of how the Nama and Sasuke came to meet.

"Ok Sasuke was about 7 years old, 1 years after I meet the little guy" Said Kakashi

Flashback

"Come on Kakaashi lets go!!" said an excited 7 year old Sasuke.

"Haha Sasuke it not like we're not early come enough as it" Said Kakashi to the excited young Uchiha.

'That boy is more exciting than a school girl on her first date' thoght kakashi

"I know but I'm so excited I couldn't sleep almost all night" said Sasuke.

"Well that explains why you stayed in my bedroom to sleep last night" said kakashi and laughed at Sasuke flushed face.

Today was take your kids a mission day, where all the adults chose missions from stacks of scroll and they take there kids go with them. Sasuke couldn't go with his father because he chose a b ranked mission. So, Kakashi voluteered to take ham on a simple mission transporting some goods to the Village hidden in the Waves and Sasuke's best friend Naruto would go with Iruka to escort a princess which made Sasuke intolerablely jealous.

Hey Kakashi, why couldn't you gotten a better mission than Naruto and Iruka." asked a pouting Sasuke.

Kakashi sighed "I explained this to you Sasuke. I don't know which one Iruka got and besides it your first mission pace yourself"

"Well...I guess but I''m still think that this is to hard to believe" said Sasuke.

Later at the gate

"Haahahahahahahahhaahhhaaaa" Laughed at Naruto as he saw the princess he had to escort. She was very big and squeezing Naruto's cheeks cooing at him.

"Sasuke shut...ow up" yelled Naruto at the Sasuke wth tears in his eye from crying so hard.

Kakashi and Iruka watched from a distance as the two 'bond' with on another. It was a cute scene though.

The princess was called go into the carriage. Naruto chased Sasuke for laughing at him and all the jokes he was making.

"Hey Naruto, don't be like that she's a looker.hahah" said Sasuke as he ran from Naruto. Until 'humph' he bumped into someone. When he looked up he saw his 10 year old brother,Itachi. He smiled at him then notice Naruto was still chasing him so he stand firm waited patiently like Kakashi instructed than grab Naruto arm and twisted his arm behind his back and then gave Naruto a good shove in to the dirt. While holding Naruto's arm he smiled at his eyebrow rosed aniki.

"Hey, nis-san how are you." giving him a smile.

"Fine" siad Itachi as he watched in amusement.

"Great! Now Naruto who's the greatest ninja ever?" asked Sasuke

"Not you you OOWW" sasuke twisted his arm slightly.

"What was that Naru-chan" knowng it made him more mad to call him Naru-chan than dope.

"you are" mumbled naruto

"what" asked a mocking Sasuke.

"you are now let me go" whined Naruto.

He let him go and helped his best friend up. Then began to play tag forgetting that Itachi was there.

"Sasuke. Naruto. we're going come on!" yelled Iruka.

"Kay, just a minute." Naruto called back.

"Hello Sasuke," said Fagaku, Sasuke father.

"Hello father, good luck on you and Itachi's mission." said Sasuke respectly.

Fagaku snorted saying "Sasuke such thing is not needed when you have skills"

Oh, was all Sasuke could say. When Fagaku looked at Naruto, he saw him behind Sasuke scared. He gave him a look of disgust that sasuke saw and stayed infront of him daring him to do something to Naruto and see what happen.

Itachi sensed the growing tension and stepped in between.

"Sasuke where is Kakashi?" and at that moment sasuke eyes went wide.

"Oh no I forgot I have to talk to Kakashi. Oh, wait I can just call him" Sasuked up a ton of air then "KAKASHI"

Itachi, Fagaku, and Naruto had to close their ears.

"Yes, Sasuke" said Kakashi as calm as ever.

Yes! what is it that Sasuke needs to talk to Kakashi about. Review please:D


	5. Chapter 5

A/n Hey people I need reviews so give some reviews Damnit. 


	6. AN

Sorry I can't update ow but I will soon please review and show friends!! 


	7. Chapter 7

"Kakashi can we travel together with Naruto and Aniki for a while" asked Sasuke

"Hmmm...Naruto will be traveling but if I think your _Aniki _will be headed in another direction Sasuke" replied Kakashi poking Sasuke nose.

Itachi was glaring.

Kakashi knew Itachi hated him because he was more of an influence on Sasuke than he was. Kakashi loved to take advantage of this fact.

"Awwwww...ok" Disappointed he was, but that didn't stop him from running up to his Aniki wishing him well. While his mother cooed at them.

"Alright its time to go" cried out Iruka. Iruka already knew that they were going to travel together.

Later

Naruto and Sasuke were playing with each other while kakashi and Iruka talked. They chased butterflies. Played tag. And made funny faces at the princess that made her laugh.

Unfortunately, they eventually had to split up and said good bye...agreeing to meet back.

Sasuke started playing with pakkun. Then they stared racing. Sasuke was running so fast that he couldn't stop. Until...

SMACK

Sasuke and girl were on ground next to Pakkun and a cat.

"ouch"

"Owww u loser watch where u're going" yelled a girl.

Sasuke was about respond but froze. He stared a the prettiest eyes he' ever seen...no prettiest _girl _ he'd ever seen.

Sasuke blushed at his thoughts and mumbled a sorry and introduced himself.

"Hmmmm that's ok im Nama and this is Peachie-Trishie she my play pal and loyal friend"

"Isn't that a strange name to have for a cat."

Nama would have responded but she heard her name being called and hid in the bushes.

What are you-WAHHH"

"shhhhh" Sasuke saw guards pass by and then saw Kakashi talking to them.

"KAKASHI! KAKASHI! LOOK I MADE A NEW FRIEND" screamed Sasuke.

"hmm did u. where is this friend of yours"

"Nama come ou-OUCH!" Nama had punched him

"didn't i tell u to be quite" saied a glaring Nama.

"ow ow ow u didn't hav to that...your such a pain...literally" said Sasuke nursing his wound.

"Princess Nama there you are." "We've been lookin everywhere for you."

"Humph what ever I waking with Sasuke"

"B-B-B-But princess your father-"

" I don't care. I wanna walk with Sasuke". Said Nama grabbing a blushing Sasuke hand. while an amused Kakashi watched.

Sasuke smirked "You heared Nama-chan"

The guards glared at Sasuke but feeling the "dont touch Sasuke or else" radiating of Kakashi made them think twice.

Flashback end

"AND that's how they met...but they were only friends, but they have grown close...Nama here so she can become a ninja. Right now she ranking jounin...as Sasuke will be next week."

"Wait she had a cat named peachie-trishie? What kinda of name is that?" asked Naruto completely forgetting the important parts of the story.

"I wouldn't be so judge mental Naruto. The cat is quite fierce...just like her anger...it rivals Mikoto" every shivered at that. Sasuke's mom was a frightening force of nature unmatched. How was Fagaku brave enough to date her no less marry her...well she is SEXY for a MOM.

wells here my new chapter...sorry it was late...i dedicate this to my faithfurl reviewer PEACHIE-TRISHIE! THANKS PEACHIE TONS OF LOVE XDDDD


	8. Chapter 8

"H-h-hey Nama-chan...do you wanna...go out with me...now." asked Sasuke nervously.

Nama blushed they had practicallly been on a date all day with the aquarium, park annd now fair, but she liked that he asked anyway, "Yea,...as long as your mother doesn't disapprove." replied Nama sadly.

Sasuke frowned. He knew his mother would much rather him be with Sakura than her...but Sasuke couldn't help who that he adored Nama. She was abusive but kind. She made him push himself to do his best no matter what.

"Don't worry she just needs time...thats all" replied Sasuke. incircling his arms around her.

THey didn't know when they started kissing nor how long they had until...

"SASUKE UCHIHA WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

Yea I know REALLY SHORT wells here my new chapter...sorry it was late...i dedicate this to my faithfurl reviewer PEACHIE-TRISHIE! THANKS PEACHIE TONS OF LOVE XDDDD


	9. Chapter 9

Previously,

THey didn't know when they started kissing nor how long they had until...

"SASUKE UCHIHA WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

NOW

There she was the women that men and women feared and loved. Mikoto was an raven haired curvy women with pale skin and beautiful black eyes. She left many in awe.

Eyes that stared at the young couple with fury.

From beside him Sasuke could hear Nama take an inaudible sigh of annoyance. "How are you today Mikoto-san? askd Nama with the utmost politeness

Sasuke could feel the tension in the air. _'Damnit father where are you when your needed'_

"I _was _great up until I saw kissing this young boy." replied Mikoto with the same venom politeness. Sasuke groaned.

Nama raised a fine brow "Really, why would that be? Aren't I allowed to kiss my _boyfriend" _Nama sounded polite but even Sasuke could here the smirk in here voice.

Mikoto fury was like a bull. A champion breeding bull that hadn't been laid in months... no years. Those in the surrounding area fled away from Mikoto's fury.

"Sasuke is not your boyfriend he is my son...my baby"

"That is up to Sasuke...though I thought we were" doubting herself.

"THought and knew are two completely different things. Its like saying I think I'm married to Fagaku. When its I KNOW I married to Fagaku"

"excuse-" indignant

"And for that matter, Sakura is Sasuke's girlfriend..."

"No sh-" Nama beautiful blues were near tears.

"And no little who-"

"MOTHER" cried Sasuke.

Sasuke was furious. How dare his mother dicatate who he dates and even worse. That he's dating that horrible pink...thing! UGH!

"Nama IS my girlfriend. I say it with much pride. I want you to be at least be civil to her and you to Nama!" Sasuke declared. Mikoto was floored. SHe stood there blinking and confused. Her son just raised his vioce to her. HIS MOTHER!

Nama was speechless. Then she was smirking. Her boyfriend was HOT when he pissed. Note to self: make Sasuke jealous...which will end in hot make-out session. Oh yes, that is an excellent idea.

"Thanks Sasuke. I've gotta check on my girls. How about we double date with Naruto and Tohru" said Nama ignoring a very red, dangerous, and indignant Mikoto.

Sasuke raised one brow. "I didn't know we were going to double date with them"

"Nor does Naru and Tohru. So you tell Naruto and I'll tell Tohru. I'll see you later...um do you want your jacket back." tucking her long silky hair behind her hear. Nama was wearing Sasuke jacket on top of her swim suit with the Uchiha crest on the back. The sleeves were too long, but Nama liked. It also covered her bottom.

Sasuke smirked and encircled Nama's waist . "Nah, you can keep it. So everyone knows not to touch you (he's referring to the Uchiha crest)" Sasuke pecked Nama's petal soft lips. She blushed beautifully and nodded.

"Kay, bye" she whispered. She turned and left. Sasuke watched her leave. THen turned to his mother difiantly. He was in for a hell of in argument. Why did the new hero have to come with a new threat. His mother.

Peachie Trishie don't worry you're going to be in the next chapter soon. Hope your still readin and lovin it...if not tell me so. R&R


End file.
